BluePanther429's Random sugar high
by Shikamaru the Novelist
Summary: This is Mikomi being a retard, and she was typing random stories that have nothing to do with life on my computer. soooo I just wanted to post them to make a fool of her.
1. Chapter 1

I had to ask my mom about this subject….don't ask Cuz' my mom is random. One time she was all like: "Y'know I wanted to be an astronaut when I was 4." Yeah…on with the story!

The Ant Farm of Pie Crusts

There once was a guy named bob. He lived in a hut.Then he died. The end. The scissors got him! Woe is me…poor Bob…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You suck bob. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhaha. Haahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha. ….Hey Luke...I'm Yo Fatha! Yeah Luke, I'm Yo Fatha! Wooooo…….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! …The monkeys are out to get us…ARMEGEDDON! Heeeeeelp! Meeeeeee! Pleeeeeeeeeease! The monkeys! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHcornHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhardhatHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHbobsledHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHchickennoodlesoupHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHbabaloo? Yah-huh.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Babaloo? Babaloo to you too.

The Really Retarded Day

One day Mikomi and Shika were walking down the street. They were talking about how the color blue is better than gray. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke falls from a nearby tree screaming, "Holy crap! He's out to get me! Help me!" He ran mortified to Shika and Mikomi. Then he hid behind Shika while Mikomi asked, "Hey, Sasuke. What's your problem?"

"It's…it's…it's…"

"Dear God, get on with it already."

"It's Orochimaru! He's gonna get me!"

"Sorry…I took care of that freak one time…and I swore never to do it again." Mikomi said awkwardly.

"And I don't want to take out that freak once." Shika added.

He stared at Mikomi, and said sadly, "Oh…woe is I! I'm going to get kidnapped by a gay freak person! Who shall help me…?"

"Not me…But as a consolation here's…two dollars…some pocket lint…. an old sucker…and a 1970s Kaleidoscope!" She shoved the items in his hands and pulled Shika away as she kept walking.

"But…" Sasuke sputtered.

"Sorry! Got to go!" Mikomi shouted.

"Wait up! I have to stay with you guys!" He started to run towards the duo.

Oh my God! Look a guy on a motorcycle! Watch out Sasuke!

HONK HONK HONK! It kept coming. Sasuke stood in the middle of the road for a few seconds unaware of the man on the motorcycle. HONK HONK! CRASH. SPLAT. GASP. "That hurt…" Sasuke sputtered again.

Shika looked back at the scene and said. "Walk faster…"

Just then Ryan and Alex came walking down the street. This time Ryan was the mortified one.

"What happened to Sasuke?!"

"…Uh…we dunno?"

Alex shrugged and Ryan just kept being Ryan. So they all walked away from Sasuke's accident. Mikomi and Shika never spoke of it again.

At Shika's house…

"Hey Shika? You think Sasuke has some sort of a "Hit-list"?" Mikomi asked.

"I dunno, why?" He answered back.

"'Cause if he does, we are so on it."

"Yeah…"

A kunai was seen through the wood of Shika's front door.

"Crap."

"Hide!"

"ARRRGH! Let me inside!" Sasuke roared.

"Ahhhh! No!" Mikomi screamed.

"The door's not gonna hold!"

"Hah!" He was almost in.

"Hmm…" Mikomi was in thought.

"Hey…you know…" She took out a Butcher's knife and walked outside.

"AH!" A manly scream was heard.

"Take that!" Slash! Whack! Crash!

"Ahrgh! That hurt!" Sasuke whined.

"Never!" A silence was heard. Then, SWOOSH. Dead silence.

She came back in, and dusted her hands off.

Shika stared at her. "Whoa. What did you do?"

"Simple, I played golf outside with him."

"What? With a butcher's knife?"

"Nah, I just took the club he gave me. Then I kicked his butt in golf." She smiled.

"Now he's crying like a baby. Sore loser." Mikomi sat down.

"…Okay then…"

The End And Stuff


End file.
